


Kisses

by ChocoNut



Series: Many ways to say I love you [75]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Foreplay, Kissing, Missing Scene, Season 8, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: One windy night at Winterfell, Jaime's mouth embarks on a journey.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Many ways to say I love you [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234904
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Some heavy foreplay and light smut.  
> Thanks for reading and enjoy :)

His mouth began its journey at her toes.

A gentle brush of his lips along the contours of her soles, a course so excruciatingly slow that she wriggled and squirmed, soft whiffs of his name escaping her lips accompanying the irregular bursts of breath. 

Alongside his lips came his tongue, unleashing its wet, burning torture upon her, its tip along the top of her foot, then a bit higher, and a bit higher, tracing delicious circles around her ankle, easing away her strain, adding to her tension, sparking into her, desires that well-bred women dared not speak of aloud. When he set out on a to-and-fro path, moving up her calf and then down again, his hand joining in able assistance, stroking her, tickling her, licking and caressing her, she closed her eyes and grabbed her pillow. 

It felt like all the seven heavens had descended into her world. Or, perhaps, she had ascended into one?

Her thighs, next, became his home, one and the other, his mouth and fingers on them and underneath, sliding, gliding, pinching and nibbling, setting behind his touch, a blazing trail of goosebumps, his soft moans of her name and the fiery puffs of his breath sending pulses of shock up her cunt and all through her body. He stopped, and she whimpered, urging him to hurry up, to do away with this and put an end to her agony. He went in with all his wild aggression, and she wished he’d slow it down and take her step by step into this burning realm, making it time-stopping, never-ending and ever-lasting. 

He arched those soft lips along the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, curving his kisses to match her shape, following the path to her mound and staying there before... before retracing his wet trail, then going back into her again, his lust-filled eyes watching her intently, a wicked, purposeful smile lighting up his handsome face. 

Hunger. Anticipation. Demand. The urge to give. The need to take…

She wanted to give and take. She wanted it all. His lips, his tongue, his cock…

But he didn’t seem to want to stop there and give her what she ached for. Not just yet.

Up, he went, kissing through the tuft of hair, making his way to her belly. He circled and teased her navel, the tip of his tongue crawling along its edges--just the tip, so softly, so gently, twirling around, carving out verses of his desire on her skin.

The further up he went, the more strokes of pleasure, he hit her with, showering her breasts with his attention, his fingers, his lips, his teeth joining his tongue in a delightful chorus, twisting and prodding her nipples, drawing them in and sucking the hell out of them, every touch and every kiss, coaxing moans out of her and deep throated cries. Light caresses soon turned into full-blown passionate kneading and squeezing, and she could stay like this, no more, her hips arching and thrusting into him, their rhythm, the same as his movements, a dance to the song he indulged in.

His body sliding atop hers, he lifted his mouth up to meet her brows, her eyelids, the bridge of her nose before finally--

“Oh Jaime,” she gasped, when he met her open mouth, so gently, so tenderly like it was a feather on her lips.

His hand snaked down to where she needed him the most, cupping her, pressing his palm down, itching to go beyond and deep within.

She rewarded his touch with a shudder of surrender, letting the little waves of bliss take over her skin, her senses, her mind… all of her. 

With an effortlessly expert mastery that never ceased to amaze her, he rubbed his fingertips across the bush of hair, exploring her folds and rousing her to a level another. She kissed him deeply when his hand kissed her cunt. She thrust her tongue between his lips when his finger invaded hers. A whisper of his name, she let slip into his mouth when he massaged her clit, tortured her, dipping into her, then pulling back.

“Jaime--”

“I love you, my lady,” he softly mouthed, then pulled out his hand, his cock immediately replacing his fingers.

And then, he was hers.

Slow and easy...

Urgent and furious...

Kissing… thrusting… grinding… ramming into her and ravaging her…

Mouths and hands, cock and cunt, skin on skin…

Arousal... blinding and unbearable...

Their tempo rapidly ascending to a frantic peak…

Pressure and pleasure, both swamping her, driving her numb, yet achingly aware of all the thousand different sensations coursing through her nerves.

_Yes…_

_Yes…_

Yes.

All around her was peace and contentment, no wrongs in the world, no cares to bother about. All she cared about was the man in her arms and what he had just taken her through.

“Next time,” she purred into his ear, holding his trembling body to her chest as they calmed down, “I want to be the one torturing you into oblivion, Jaime.”


End file.
